With the recent evolution of the micro SIM card, and in particular, as a result of its adoption by a number of cellular phone manufacturers, it has become apparent that an adaptor device is required to allow use of such micro SIM cards with phones capable of receiving only regular or mini SIM cards.
More specifically, it is pretty easy to trim a mini SIM card down to fit into a current technology iPad or iPhone 4 by just simply trimming away excess plastic from around the chip until it fits inside the iPad or iPhone SIM tray. However, what happens if one wishes to go the other way? There may be circumstances where one wishes to use an iPhone 4's micro SIM in a different mobile device. If one was to need to have an iPhone 4 serviced for any reason, they may wish to retain their micro SIM during time of servicing. Although unknown at this time, such use of the micro SIM could occur if a company (for example, any U.S. or International GSM based wireless carrier or provider) allows a paying customer to use the micro SIM card from the iPad, iPhone 4 or alternate micro SIM GSM enabled device, with full functionability into any device utilizing a mini SIM card.
One solution has been provided by a micro SIM card adaptor such as that described in an article available at http://www.wired.com/gadgetlab/2010/05/fingers-on-with-the-microsim-card-adaptor/. Such a device is a piece of plastic cut to hold the micro SIM card and allow loading it back into a regular mini SIM slot. However, such a device still suffers from a number of disadvantages.
More specifically, many cellular phones generate a lot of internal heat particularly adjacent to their SIM card tray as a result of operation with the battery. More particularly, such mini SIM cards or micro SIM cards are located adjacent or below the battery resulting in very high levels of heat generation. As is well known to those of ordinary skill in the art such levels of heat are damaging to circuits, and often cause the circuits to malfunction, such as may occur with an adaptor such as previously described for a micro SIM card, in which it is left open and exposed to high heat levels.
In accordance with the invention, the problems of the prior art with an adaptor enabling use of a micro SIM card with a phone capable of receiving a mini SIM card are avoided as is discussed further hereafter.